powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger
was Toei Company Limited's 26th production of the ''Super Sentai television series. Its footage was used in the Americanized Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Plot In the Hayate's Way Ninja Academy, three of its pupils aren't exactly fitting in. But because their Sensei believes them to have potential, he regularly spends the morning personally subjecting them to rigorous training. While the other students are having their graduation ceremony, a group of evil space ninja known as the Jakanja infiltrated the school, killing most of the students. The school's Sensei, Mugensai, turned himself into a hamster to evade his pursuers. The trio was then taken to a secret base to become the legendary Hurricanegers to fight the Jakanja. But they also had to deal with the two ninja brothers of the Ikazuchi's Way Ninja Academy for a while because the Gouraigers were searching for the Evil Force that Jakanja was searching for. But once the Gouraigers abandoned their mad quest, they joined forces with the Hurricanegers. Characters Hurricanegers .]] Gouraigers Shurikenger Allies *Sensei Mugensai Hinata *Oboro Hinata *Lady Gozen **Lady Gozen's relative *Princess Laiina **Knuckle *Kanae Tsukumo *Futoshi Hase *Kuroko Robot *All Super Sentai **Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger **Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger **Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Universal Ninja Group Jakanja *Boss Tau Zant (Ultimate Form) *Seven Dark Spears **First Spear, Furabiijo / GaoWhite (1-Boukenger vs. Super Sentai) ***Furabijenu, the Beautiful-Girl Ninja (30) **Second Spear, Chuuzubo (1-19, Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger) ***Bionin Corps ****Barrier Ninja Kekkaibo (1, Movie) ****Copy Ninja Kurrisotsubo (3, Movie) ****Poison Flower Ninja Hanasakkadoushi (5, 25) ****Dimensional Ninja Futabutabou (7, Movie) ****Propagation Ninja Kuttukuhoushi (9, 25, Movie) ****Nightmare Ninja Yumebakushi (11, 25) ****Dancing Ninja Higenamazukin (13, 25, Movie) ****"Back To" Ninja Octonyuudon (14, 25) ****Mist-Spitting Ninja Kirikirimaishi (16) ****Island Ninja Girigirigaishi (17-18, Hurricane vs. Gao) **Third Spear, Manmaruba (Imago/Reckless Form) / GaoBlack (1-37) **Fourth Spear, Wendinu / GaoBlue (1-Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger) **Fifth Spear, Sargain / GaoYellow (1-43) ***Mechanic Corps ****Magnet Ninja Jishakkumo (2) ****Excavation Ninja Mogudrago (4) ****Severing Ninja Shiransu (6) ****Water Absorbing Ninja Gamajakushi (8) ****Metal Ninja Tekkotsumeba (12) ****Disaster Ninja Kangaroulette (20) ****Thunder Ninja Undaigo (24) ****Love-Sickness Ninja Chupid (26) ***Copy Giant **Sixth Spear, Satarakura / GaoRed (21-49) ***Mask Corps ****Mirage Ninja Jin-Giron (21-22, Hurricane Vs. Gao) ****Perfume Ninja Kira-Cologne (23) ****Revival Ninja Vamp-Iyan (25) ****Gravity Ninja Omo-Karu (27) ****Lingering Summerheat Ninja Bero-Tan (29) **Spear Seven, Sandaaru (39-50) ***Phantom Beast Corps *Chubouzu (Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger) *JaniIga (Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger) *Low-Rank Magerappas Other Hurricaneger Dark Ninjas *Space Ninsaru/ Ashurasaru (Movie) **Hisaru **Blizaru *Ninja Wolf Beasts Fangarou/Giant Beast Fangerus (31-33) *Zero Spear, Bat Zhe Rumba (10 Years After Special) Jakanja Karakuri Giants *Karakuri Giant Megatagame Mark I (15) **Karakuri Giant Megatagame Mark II (Hurrier) (28) **Karakuri Giant Megatagame Mark III (42) *Karakuri Giant Gaingain (42 & 43) *Karakuri Giant Megatagame Sexy (46) *Karakuri Giant Furabirobo (46) *Karakuri Giant GiantMusasabiSuit (46) Other Villains *Evil Will (18-51) Karakuri Balls *Raging Arrow *Grieving Bow Arsenal Mecha Episodes Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: **Artist: Hideaki Takatori ;Ending theme * **Lyrics & Composition: Hideaki Takatori **Arrangement: Hiromasa Kagoshima **Artist: Hironobu Kageyama ;Insert theme * **Lyrics & Composition: Saburo Yatsude **Arrangement: Iketakeshi **Artist: Ninpuu Hall Song's Shinobi Corps **Inserted in episode 27 * **Lyrics & Composition: Takatori Hideaki **Arrangement: Minoru Katou **Artist: Hideaki Takatori **Inserted into episodes 13, 19, 51 * **Lyrics & Composition: Saburo Yatsude **Arrangement: Kazunori Miyake **Artist: Tomonari **Inserted into episodes 03, 06, 11 * **Lyrics & Composition: Junichi Miyashita **Arrangement: Kazunori Miyake **Artist: Masaaki Endo **Inserted into episodes 24, 26 *WIND & THUNDER **Lyrics & Composition: Kuwahara Nagae **Arrangement: Kazunori Miyake **Artist: Akira Kushida **Inserted into episodes 19, 28 * **Lyrics & Composition: Fujibayashi Seiko **Arrangement: Kazunori Miyake **Artist: Hideaki Takatori **Inserted in episode 23 * **Lyrics & Composition: Arakawa Toshihisa **Arrangement: Iketakeshi **Artist: Nao Nagasawa & Azusa Yamamoto **Inserted in episode 30 Cast * Yousuke Shiina: * Nanami Nono: * Kouta Bitou: * Ikkou Kasumi: * Isshu Kasumi: * Oboro Hinata: * Mugensai Hinata: * Furabijo: * Wendinu: * Futoshi Hase: * Kagura: Voice actors * Shurikenger: * Boss Tau Zant: * Chuuzubo: * Manmaruba: * Sargain: * Satarakura: * Sandaaru: * Narrator, Fuuraimaru: Guest actors * Ikki Kasumi: * Shoichiro Tai: * Meiko Bitou: * Ayame Bitou: * Shurikenger's disguise ** Taro Kakio (23): ** Roppei Tsuzumi (24): ** Kazuya Misaki (26): ** Yuusaku Ramon (28): ** Yoshinari Hashimoto (34): ** Kazuma Namekawa (35): ** Teppei Sakaki (39): ** Sanpei Hamada (42): ** Jou Kikuchi (44): ** Retsudou (45): Movie & VS Series Guest actors * Princess Laiina (Movie): * Knuckle (Movie): * Hizaru, Ashurazaru (Movie): * Blizaru (Movie): * Chubouzu (Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger): * Bat Ze Runba (Hurricaneger 10 Years Later): Suit actors * HurricaneRed, Gouraijin: * HurricaneBlue: , * HurricaneYellow: * KabutoRaiger, Senpuujin, Gourai Senpuujin, Tenrai Senpuujin: * KuwagaRaiger: * Shurikenger, Tenkuujin: * Chuuzubo, Manmaruba, Sandaaru: * Sargain: * Satarakura: Stage Shows * Hurricaneger Stage Show at Double Hero Korakuen Yuenchi Notes *The South Korean Power Rangers dub skipped ahead from Power Rangers Wild Force to Abaranger, omitting both Hurricaneger and Power Rangers Ninja Storm. *This is the first season since Gorenger whose name ends with "-ger" but not "-ranger" as a shortcut to the word "ranger". *The series has similarities with ''Choujuu Sentai Liveman, Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, and Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. *This series was originally called Dainin Sentai Ninjaman (Great Ninja Squadron Ninjaman).http://risingsuntokusatsu.com/?p=1568 *This was the first series since Choujin Sentai Jetman to have a female ranger who's primary costume color was neither pink, yellow nor white, followed by Mahou Sentai Magiranger and Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. *This is also the first season since Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger to feature a Green Ranger as a Sixth Ranger. *This is also first series since Kousoku Sentai Turboranger to have female human villain as wanderer. **Both series has similarities with School Students. **Both series have the Red Female Villains in human forms. *In the ending credits of Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Hurricaneger is credited as "Hurricane Rangers" where Ninja Storm is being adapted from. *In Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Ranger Keys from Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger are unique in that they are identified as 3 seperate Sentai groups: Hurricaneger, Gouraiger and Shurikenger. The only other season to be closely similar to this case is Engine Sentai Go-Onger with 2 seperate groups of Ranger Keys. See also *Hexagon - the original idea for the Power Rangers adaptation of Hurricaneger. External links *[http://web.archive.org/web/20030808175638/http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/hariken/ Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger] at TV Asahi *[http://www.super-sentai.net/hariken/index.html Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/忍風戦隊ハリケンジャー Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Sentai Season Category:Mystic Arms * Category:Sentai Seasons that start with less than 5 Rangers